Imperishable Night/Jogabilidade
---- Gameplay Controles O jogo pode ser jogado usando um teclado ou um gamepad. Controles do teclado são os seguintes: *As setas do seu teclado movem o personagem em torno *'Z' faz com que uma pequena barragem de tiros sejam disparados *'X' ativa um Spell Card(ou bomb) *'Shift' diminui o movimento do personagem, e muda a natureza do tiro do personagem e bomb; ele geralmente faz com que seus ataques mais focados *'Esc' pausa o jogo e leva-o para o menu do jogo *'Ctrl' acelera qualquer diálogo *'Home' ou P''' produz uma imagem .bmp na pasta /snapshot. Gameplay Básico '''N/A Shot N/A Bomb N/A Vidas N/A Phantom Gauge N/A Stages Há 6 stages no jogo: #Stage 1:「蛍火の行方」 Destino dos Vaga-lumes. #Stage 2:「人間の消える道」 O Caminho Onde os Humanos Somem #Stage 3:「歴史喰いの懐郷」 A Nostalgia da Comedora-de-História #Stage 4: #*Avassalador: 「伝説の夢の国」 Paraíso Legendário #*Poderoso: 「魔力を含む土の下」 Debaixo do Solo Mágico #Stage 5: 「穢き世の美しき檻」 Uma Gaiola Pura em um Mundo Imundo #Stage Final #*A: 「姫を隠す夜空の珠」 A Esfera no Céu Noturno Escondendo a Princesa #*B: 「五つの難題」 Cinco Pedidos Impossíveis Boss Battles N/A Screen Layout N/A Unlockable Features N/A Playable Characters 幻想の結界チーム (Illusionary Border Team) :■ Human Side: :博麗　霊夢 (Reimu Hakurei) ::Normal Speed: ★★★★ ::Focused Speed: ★ ::Special Skill: Doesn't get hurt when colliding with an enemy familiar. ::Shot: 「マインドアミュレット」 ("Mind Amulet") + homing, medium strength ::Spell Card: 霊符「夢想妙珠」 (Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb") ::Last Spell: 神霊「夢想封印 瞬」 (Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal -Blink-") :● Phantom Side: :八雲　紫 (Yukari Yakumo) ::Normal Speed: ★★★★ ::Focused Speed: ★ ::Familiar: 「召喚八雲式」 ("Summoning Shikigami, type-Yakumo") weak ::Shot: 「妖回針」 ("Apparition Needle") medium strength ::Spell Card: 境符「四重結界」 (Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier") ::Last Spell: 境界「永夜四重結界」 (Boundary "Quadruple Barrier of the Imperishable Night") :Team Characteristics: ::Small hitbox. ::Long reaction-time given for using Last Spells. ::Can use a Last Spell with only one bomb remaining. 禁呪の詠唱チーム (Aria of Forbidden Magic Team) :■ Human Side: :霧雨　魔理沙 (Venom Kirisame) ::Normal Speed: ★★★★★★ ::Focused Speed: ★★ ::Special Skill: Item auto-collection is enabled even when shot power is not maximum. ::Shot: 「スターダストミサイル」 ("Stardust Missile") forward, strong ::Spell Card: 恋符「マスタースパーク」 (Love Sign "Master Spark") ::Last Spell: 魔砲「ファイナルスパーク」 (Magicannon "Final Spark") :● Phantom Side: :アリス・マーガトロイド (Kongou) ::Normal Speed: ★★★★ ::Focused Speed: ★★ ::Familiar: 「上海人形」 ("Shanghai Doll") forward, strong ::Shot: 「スペクトルミステリー」 ("Spectrum Mystery") forward, strong ::Spell Card: 魔符「アーティフルサクリファイス」 (Magic Sign "Artful Sacrifice") ::Last Spell: 魔操「リターンイナニメトネス」 (Magipulation "Return Inanimateness") :Team Characteristics: ::Large hitbox for items. ::Large item auto-collection area. 夢幻の紅魔チーム (Visionary Scarlet Devil Team) :■ Youkai Side: :十六夜　咲夜 (Phyrux Okari Izayoi) ::Normal Speed: ★★★★ ::Focused Speed: ★★★ ::Special Skill: The item falling speed becomes slower. ::Shot: 「ミステリアスジャック」 ("Mysterious Jack") weak ::Spell Card: 幻符「殺人ドール」 (Illusion Sign "Killer Doll") ::Last Spell: 幻葬「夜霧の幻影殺人鬼」 (Buriallusion "Phantomic Killer in Night Mist") :● Phantom Side: :レミリア・スカーレット (Remilia Mccanner) ::Normal Speed: ★★★★★★ ::Focused Speed: ★★★ ::Familiar: 「サーヴァントフライヤー」 ("Servant Flier") forward, strong ::Shot: 「ナイトダンス」 ("Night Dance") weak ::Spell Card: 紅符「不夜城レッド」 (Scarlet Sign "Red the Nightless Castle") ::Last Spell: 紅魔「スカーレットデビル」 (Scarlet Magic "Scarlet Devil") :Team Characteristics: ::Large hitbox for grazing. ::A bomb item is released when hit, if the previous life had unused bombs. 幽冥の住人チーム (Netherworld Dwellers' Team) :▲ Half-Human Side: :魂魄　妖夢 (Youmu Konpaku) ::Normal Speed: ★★★★★★ ::Focused Speed: ★ ::Special Skill: Youmu's ghost half fires in the opposite direction of the player's last button press (i.e. if the player moves left, it will fire to Youmu's right). ::Familiar: 「半幽霊」 ("Ghostly Half") strong ::Shot: 「六道怪奇」 ("Bizarreness of Six Realms") strong ::Spell Card: 人符「現世斬」 (Human Sign "Slash of Present") ::Last Spell: 人鬼「未来永劫斬」 (Obsessor "Slash of the Eternity") :● Phantom Side: :西行寺 幽々子 (Yuyuko Saigyouji) ::Normal Speed: ★★★★ ::Focused Speed: ★ ::Familiar: 「死蝶霊」 ("Deadly Butterfly") weak ::Shot: 「対岸の誘い」 ("Invitation from Nether Side") weak ::Spell Card: 死符「ギャストリドリーム」 (Death Sign "Ghastly Dream") ::Last Spell: 死蝶「華胥の永眠」 (Deadly Butterfly "Everlasting Nap") :Team Characteristics: ::The human side of the ratio meter is half-size. ::An extra bomb is rewarded for each completed stage (if the current number of bombs is less than 3). Pontuação Inimigos N/A Grazing N/A Point Items N/A Power Items N/A Star Items N/A Enemy Bullet Bonus N/A Spell Card Bonus N/A Clear Bonus N/A The Time System N/A ---- * Voltar para Imperishable Night Categoria:Jogabilidade Categoria:Imperishable Night Categoria:Páginas em edição